


Goddess

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Deities, Drabble, Gen, Lovecraftian, Octopi & Squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Underestimate not this little octopus...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

She knew she was too bright a star to be kept in by the glass and water holding her captive.

Like a laser light she glowed, turning colours no eyes had ever seen on earth or underneath the sea before. Pinks and purples far more vivid than the rainbow, gold and silver with a sheen that put the sun and moon to shame.

“Worship me, for I am glorious,” her gently waving, many-suckered arms commanded the plodding land-things peering at her tank. “I may still be small, but soon I will grow strong enough to rise and rule you all.”


End file.
